In The City of Love
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck takes Jade to Paris for 3 weeks as a surprise.  Alone the way there is a lot of laughter, romance and some incredable surprises including an amazing 2 at the end.
1. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious nor do I own this story

* * *

><p>"Beck," Jade laughed, "Where are we going?"<p>

"I already told you," he said, "It's a surprise"

At the look of frustration in her eyes he laughed. Jade was always frustrated when she didn't know what was going on but he knew she would totally love it when she saw what they were doing. The car pulled up to the airport.

"Um… Beck," Jade said

"Yeah babe"

"We're at an airport"

"Good eye," he told her

"Why are we at an airport," she asked

"Um… cause we're going to go on a trip," he smirked.

"What? I'm not even packed"

"I packed for you last night," he said, "The suitcases are in the truck"

"Where are we going," Jade asked.

"Paris," Beck grinned.

"FRANCE," Jade exclaimed.

"No… Texas," Beck said sarcastically, "Of course France"


	2. First Class

They got on the plane several hours later. She assumed they would be sitting in couch but he had gotten them first class.

"SERIOUSLY," she exclaimed, "HOW DID YOU EVEN AFFORD THAT! How did you **do it **without me knowing?"

Beck laughed.

"Well most of the arrangements I made the night we were at Tori's house. I couldn't have you nearby when I was on the phone," he explained, "Which was why I was so grateful how everything had happened. I worked all summer to save for this trip."

The flight attendant came over.

"Would you like a beverage," she asked.

"Coffee," Jade said, "Two sugars"

"And you sir?"

"Just some sparkling water," Beck said, "Thank you"

"Coming right up"

The waitress brought their drinks. The food was terrific. This plane ride was perfect but it wasn't the food or the entertainment or the service that made it special. It was the fact that the man she loved had gone and done this for her. He had worked hard to do this and he had pissed her off at times to do this because she didn't know what he was up to. She could remember after an argument at Tori's house he told her 'Trust me you'll understand my behavior soon enough and you will love me for it"

She doubted that at the time but there was no doubt about it now.


	3. The Lights

Jade was sleeping when the plane landed. Beck gently woke Jade up.

"We're here," he said kissing her gently.

A thrill ran through her. She yelped in delight causing Beck to laugh. He loved it when Jade was so happy.

"OH MY GOD! BECK LOOK AT THOSE LIGHTS! THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFUL"

"Oh they're beautiful alright," he said grinning, "But they don't hold a candle to you. You are incredible. I just can't believe how lucky I am that you're my girlfriend."

"Not as lucky as I am," Jade said as he led her out into the airport. They got their bags and left. Beck had actually hired a limo to take them to their hotel. It was probably the biggest limo Jade had ever seen.


	4. The Bridal Suite

They got to the hotel room around 9 o'clock. Jade drank in all the sights they saw on their way there. As soon as they got to the hotel Jade got herself a cup of coffee while Beck checked in.

"Ah yes monsieur you have been upgraded to the bridal suite," the clerk said.

Jade's mouth dropped open.

"THE BRIDAL SUITE," she exclaimed amazed.

"Correct Mlle," the clerk said.

"My name is Jade," Jade said

"Mlle is French for Miss," the clerk explained.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL," Jade exclaimed.

Beck put an arm around her shoulder as they walked up to the elevator. She relished in the moment. She couldn't have known this was just the beginning.

"Here we are," he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the room. Jade screamed and laughed in delight as he gently placed her on the bed. It had rose petals all around it.


	5. Ribouldingue

Beck had made reservations at Ribouldingue for dinner that night. The concierge told him that it is good food but warned him the menu contained pig snot and Lamb testical so stay away from that. They got to the restaurant 30 minutes later. Beck had unpacked for both of them while Jade took a bubble bath. He didn't mind though. He pulled her chair out for her and as she sat down he handed her a rose. It was black since that was her favorite color.

"You look so beautiful today," he told her

"Thank you Beck," she said, "This is incredible."

They started off with Os à Moelle rôti, fleur de sel et toasts.

"Oh MY GOD," Jade said, "This is so good"

Jade ordered the _Cervelle d'agneau meunière, capres à queue et ail croquant_ and Beck chose the _Terrine de tete de cochon_. They had a bottle of wine between the two of them. Jade got a little drunk but not extremely so.


	6. Memory

Beck always knew he loved Jade but he never knew how much… not until she almost died.

((Flashback))

Beck was in the RV waiting for Jade to get back with the food she was going to pick up. He was feeling really bad about ignoring her the day before for awhile but he planned to make it up to her. About 10 minutes later there came a pounding at the door. It was Cat. Jade had been in a hit and run. She was in the hospital. Beck had never been so terrified in his life. That was when he realized he had that he had to hold on tight to Jade and he promised himself once she got out of the hospital he never would take her for granted again.

((Flashback ends))

"Oh Beck," Jade said, "Tomorrow can we visit the Eiffel tower?"

He grinned.

"Of course we can," he told her placing a kiss on her head. She wrapped her arms around him.

"This is perfect," she told him.

"Yes you are," he whispered.

She blushed ten shade of red.


	7. When You're In Paris In Paris At Night

Jade woke up later that night and couldn't go back to sleep. She put on her robe and went outside on the terrace. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's so beautiful here at night," she said.

"It really is," he told her, "but it's not as pretty as you are."

"Beck please… this is Paris. NOTHING can compare to Paris. It's incredible. It's the city of love. It's like when you're in Paris the world is new and everything that you thought you knew you don't."

He looked into her eyes and started singing

_When you're in Paris_

_The days are beautiful and bright_

_When you're in Paris _

_There's no more darkness, no more night_

_When you're in Paris _

_It's like everything is new_

_But the one thing I would never change _

_Is you_

_When you're in Paris, in Paris _

_At night_

_When you're in Paris_

_Nothing can go wrong _

_When you're in Paris_

_Every love is strong_

_But there's not love to compare _

_When I run my fingers through your hair_

_When you're in Paris, in Paris _

_At night_

_When you're in Paris, in Paris _

_At night_

"Beck did you just write that," she asked him.

"Yes," he said, "I was inspired by your words"

"I love this," she said, "and I love you and I love being in Paris"

"We'll be here for another 3 weeks," he told her grinning.


	8. The Red Balloon

The next day they had breakfast in Chez Paul. Beck excused himself to go to the bathroom but when he came back he was carrying with him a Red Balloon and a bouquet of black roses.

"Please tell me you didn't crap that out," Jade smirked.

"No," he laughed, "I didn't 'crap it out' though that would be really cool if I could"

"I love the red balloon," she said, "It reminds me of a time when I was five."

"What happen," he asked her smiling.

"It was when I was a little girl. There was this old guy my mom and I were friends with and every week at the park he would buy me a red balloon. He passed away 11 years ago. But he was a huge part of our life. I was only five when he died. I knew him for 3 years."

"What was his name," Beck asked.

"Ezra," Jade said with a smile, "Ezra Handsone"

"Sounds Jewish," Beck said.

"He was," Jade replied.

* * *

><p>This chapter was inspired by a song by Joshua Kadduson... called Paris<p> 


	9. The legend of the old well

I got a request to use Willow in this story

* * *

><p>After they went to the Eiffel tower they went to the Parisian Library. They were having a lecture series there on THE OLD LEDGENDS. Beck wasn't too fond of the stories. He thought of them as old wives tales. But he knew Jade had loved them. When she asked him if they could go he couldn't say no to her. Beck could <strong>never <strong>say no to Jade. Jade loved all of the stories but her favorite was the legend of the Cow's Head. One their way out of the library she was stopped by a man with a red beard.

"Did you ever hear the legend of the old well?"

"No," Jade said, "Tell me"

"Well according to legend there is an old well. Any time a woman dips her hand in the well once she will be reunited with a lost loved one"

"WHERE IS THAT WELL," Jade asked practically salivating.

"Jade," Beck said, "Come on now. It's a legend. It doesn't mean that-"

"Where is that well," Jade repeated.

"I'll show you," the man said, "Follow me"


	10. The Story Behind Jade's Excitement

\Jade and Beck had been raising Jade's little sister Willow ever since their parents died. Fourteen months ago Willow was kidnapped. It was devastating to both Jade and Beck. Eventually after a year the police shut down Willow's case. They said that it was unlikely that Willow would be found alive. Even Tori's father agreed with the officers. It had beyond devastated Jade. She had gone so far as to hire private detectives.

"I know it's just a legend but it could happen," Jade said, "We have to do everything we can to find her. It won't mess up our trip. It will make it better"

"I didn't say it would mess up our trip," Beck said, "But if it doesn't work-"

"Then it won't work," she interrupted, "We can't lose what we don't have"

He sighed.

"Alright," he said, "I'll let you do it as long as you promise not to get your hopes up"

The last thing he wanted was Jade to be disappointed again.

"I promise," Jade said dipping her hand in the water.

* * *

><p>WILLOW won't be heard from again until the end of the story<p> 


	11. It's Not A What

When Jade and Beck were in their hotel room that night the phone rang. Beck picked it up.

"Hello"

"Beck," Jade's twin sister Ava said, "It's me... Ava, Jade's twin sister"

"Yes," Beck laughed, "I recognized your voice."

"How are you enjoying Paris," Ava asked.

"It is amazing," Beck said, "Jade is still convinced that-"

"I'm here too," Ava said

"You are?"

"Yes. Meet me at the Cupid's Grove"

"Ava," Beck said, "I like you but not like that"

"Of course not you idiot," Ava said, "Be there in an hour and bring Jade. I have something for you"

"You have something for us," Beck asked.

"Sort of," Ava said.

Beck could just see her winking.

"What is it," he asked

"Oh it's not a what," Ava said, "It's a who"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS," Beck yelled excitedly

"No I'm Ava,"Ava said

"Very funny," Beck said, "We'll be there"

"Where will we be," Jade asked.

"Cupid's grove," Beck told her, "There's... something there waiting for us"

"What," Jade asked

"Well let's just say it rhythms with pillow"


End file.
